Tie Up My Love's Tongue
by The Microwave Oven
Summary: Note - it's NOT FINISHED YET! Nothing has even really happened... Please R & R. More later.
1. Lost in Thought

Disclaimer : Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't own Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood (sadly), or anything else that J.K. Rowling has written.  
  
C H A P T E R O N E : L O S T I N T H O U G H T  
  
Gently the wind blew, moving the fallen leaves of the last winter, just as the new emerged in brilliant colors of valiant green. It was a vibrant breeze, and if it was to be given a color, it would've been a shade of yellow. Just barely there, a pale, pastel. The mood was still and warm, allowing the sun to reflect into its stream of air.  
  
A few things had changed this year. It was Luna Lovegood's sixth year at Hogwarts, and frankly, she hadn't the slightest clue how she was going to pass Transfiguration. She'd just been too busy; after recently joining the Juvenile Indefinable Grouped Society of Anonymous Writers – otherwise known as JIGSAW – and the Quidditch team, how on earth was the poor girl supposed to keep up with her average everyday classes?  
  
Besides, it wasn't as if Transfiguration mattered anyway! It was never going to count for anything. No. Negative. Definitely not. Luna Lovegood would never pursue a maniacal career of shape-shifting random objects! She was far too intellectual for that. Far too caring. Far too amazing.  
  
Luna hadn't had much time for friendship, either. It seemed every day demanded more and more of her. Whether she was down at the library, finishing a novel, which she did quite often, or down at the lake, talking with the bugs that roamed the ground, she was rarely available for anything else.  
  
Some people seemed to think Luna was crazy. No, she wasn't. Only different. Unique, her father had told her. Luna was a spontaneous person, willing to take chances, and not caring what the oblivious population had to think of her. She acted, talked, and dressed how she wanted, not according to the newest Witch Weekly magazine.  
  
Most certainly, Luna was not a good catch for any "male" types. They weren't attracted to her. While Ginny Weasley and the rest of her peers were out on dates with their newest favorite, Luna stayed up in the towers, admiring the shapes of the stars.  
  
The setting is based in the midday of March 21, just before sunset. Luna had some catching up to do with her latest insect friends. It was amazing, just how she seemed to be able to understand the poor things. They didn't talk verbally, of course, but Luna could lay down for hours beside them, just consuming their feelings, sympathetic for the ants, beetles, and ladybugs.  
  
She sat like this, crosslegged, down by the dock. Not on the wooden planks, for insects refused to come near for fear of falling into the dark and mysterious water, but on the grass just beyond it.  
  
Maybe Luna was crazy, insane. But she was conscious as well, and had a soul that yearned to help, to make others feel wanted. Not that she was.  
  
So the bugs were basically the only ones who were felt for the same way she was to her peers. She had never really had any friends. There was Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, just two years earlier when she'd begged to help them to the Department of Mysteries, but both had been ignoring her with a passion. She'd tried to talk to the vibrant-haired Virginia Weasley, but she refused, giving Luna nothing but a cold shoulder. Hermione had thrown a cold glass of reality into her face, snapping her out of subconscious.  
  
No, apparently Luna Lovegood didn't have any friends but the bugs. The lonely, terrified insects.  
  
The sun began to hover behind the horizon, some mountains covered in hats of ice and sleet just hundreds of miles away. Luna was about to leave when she overheard some talk not to far from herself. It was Ronald and Harry, discussing this month's Quidditch tactics. Ron still wasn't very good. Luna now played Chaser on the Ravenclaw team. . . Not that anyone ever passed to her.  
  
"Yeh, Harry, we're going-a kick their mother-smacked asses, we are!" Ron was talking faster than he could think, apparently. "Those bloody ass Slytherins, I hate 'em! I just 'ate 'em!"  
  
Ron had taken to speaking with more of an accent recently. He'd just been home for the holidays, and his family's accent hadn't worn off yet, apparently. Also he'd obviously been hanging out with Fred and George, due to his constant swearing.  
  
Luna hated swearing.  
  
"Yeah, Ron," Harry was saying, glancing out of the side of his eye. He'd seen Luna and was obviously trying to ignore her. She was a pest in his eyes, Luna suspected. "We're gonna kick their bloody asses, alright. . ." 


	2. Lost in Argument

Disclaimer : I don't own anything of J.K. Rowling's. End of discussion!  
  
C H A P T E R T W O : L O S T I N A R G U M E N T  
  
The day had just begun, the tables in the Great Hall just barely filling in with students. Harry was making his way down the stairs, rubbing his already pained scar, ironically shaped like a lightning bolt. It could also have been an N, rather sideways, but all the same... Why a lightning bolt? That was so. . . heroic! It annoyed the boy, breaching seventeen.  
  
Ron and Hermione had already gotten down to the tables, already chowing down on eggs and bacon. They looked quite annoyed with each other as well, not even speaking. . . Harry could understand Ron's feelings, however. Viktor had written just the previous day, telling Hermione that he was coming to visit. Oh, joy.  
  
"Hello Ron, Hermione," he said as he took a seat by his red-headed friend. Harry hadn't had a good night. He couldn't sleep, no matter what tactics he tried! He must've switched positions at least fifteen times. At least. "Have a good sleep?"  
  
Ron just glared, and Hermione, in her stuck-up way, tipped her nose at the ceiling. "Ron's just angry because Viktor wrote me!"  
  
At this point, Ron's ears turned a vast color of red. "What?! Bloody hell, Hermione! He's coming! To visit! You'll be hanging all over each other!" Harry had to shove a piece of egg into his mouth to avoid laughing. It was obvious that Ron was jealous.  
  
"Oh, Ron --!" But Hermione stopped with this, turning her nose to the ceiling again. She glanced this time past her temporary foe, and straight beyond. "Guess who. . ." She whispered, not daring to look up.  
  
"Hi," Harry nearly jumped. The voice made the hair on his neck stand on end. Who else but Loony Lovegood.  
  
"Hello Luna. . ." Hermione said quite quietly, not looking at the blonde-haired girl. Luna didn't understand this bit of sarcasm, apparently, as she took her seat on the same end as the bushy-haired Muggle-born, her robes slightly lopsided.  
  
Ron didn't say anything, only stared as the rather short girl sat. Harry smiled awkwardly, trying to be nice. It didn't seem to be working. What was she playing at?! Trying to make friends!  
  
"Luna, you really don't need to come over here," Harry said, contemplating what to say next, so as to not hurt the girl's fragile feelings. He'd dealt with that once before, and wasn't planning on doing it again.  
  
"Yeah, we only allow normal people," Ron finished, meaning what Harry had intended in his mind, but the black-haired boy with the scar still thought it was extremely rude. "Not freaks with no. . . y'know. . ." Ron looked to Luna's chest area, raising his eyebrows in his indication, which was quite blank. A couple of tiny lumps made their way out, but nothing like the lovely Cho Chang's. . . She'd left Hogwarts this year, on her way to college.  
  
"Ron, really. . ." Hermione tried, but Harry stopped her. It was his turn.  
  
"Luna, we weren't friends before, and. . . we'll never be. We already tried that route, remember?" Harry was trying his hardest to be nice, but to tell the truth, the girl was annoying him greatly.  
  
At this, Luna stood up and stomped her foot. "I should've never come over here. All I wanted to know was whether or not you knew if Hagrid was home!" Then, with a disappointed scowl on her face, Luna marched away from the Gryffindor table, leaving Harry shocked. That was all quite random. 


End file.
